Just Curious
by Shunatsu
Summary: Jinx reflects over her life in the past and her new friend, Kidflash.


**Disclaimer: I owe nothing in this fic except the plot.**

**0o0o0o**

I sat in my new room pondering in my own thoughts. Is this all real? Or am I just dreaming? What has just happened a few days ago was all a blur. Did I really leave the HIVE? Am I a titan now? Have I finally achieve what I have been seeking for all these years? I pinched myself. Ouch, it hurt, but it proves that I wasn't dreaming. Sometimes, it's just too hard to believe.

When I was young, after everybody found I have hex powers, each and one of them turned their backs on me. They despise me, they thought I brought bad luck to them and they thought I was a freak. Even I thought I was a downright freaky mutant. That's why I ran away. I can't take it anymore. Just because I'm different doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I've been abused and hurt not only physically but mentally too. They forced me out of home, they chased me away, and I've been on the streets for quite a long time.

Since young, I have created an armor within me. This armor, more like barrier, protects who I truly am within, blocking out who I am and who I want to be. At first, I thought this armor will prove me brave, strong, and I thought the real me was nothing but weak. I can't let anyone know who I really am, and I thought, the world was a dangerous place for me, and the armor could help me to be well prepared and stronger than others.

Then, I met Brotherblood. He was so very nice to me. He was the only one so far who tried to help me with my problems, and found a solution to it. He showed me the way and lead me to a new path, a path I thought was bright at first. I met many new people, people just like me, and I made friends with them. I was so happy there, until I found out that was a school for villains and criminals.

I thought that... this was the only way I can go, the only thing I can ever be: evil. I refused to listen to my heart that was telling me I can be someone who can save the world by evil, but now, I **joined** it. Bad luck, they said. Bad luck. I can only use my powers that represent bad luck to give it to others. I can never be who I wanted to be. All I really wanted is for someone who understands how I feel, someone who respect me in a way they want to. I want to be looked as someone better, and I want to be believed. And I thought, no one will ever be able to do that for me. **No one**.

But then you proved me wrong. Someone proved me wrong, someone I never intend to meet, someone I cast out as a nuisance. Kidflash. I never wanted to meet him at first, and I think he got the message but ignored it. I was given a chance, I was given, like Kidflash's outfit's colour, light. But I refused to receive it, I wanted to remain in the shadow. I thought... this was an illusion, something that would bring me down. I would NEVER act weak in front of my own team at hands. No, ignore it, Jinx, ignore it. I tried to cast away the illusion, I even go as far as **killing** it. Then I found out, it was no illusion, it was reality.

Although you never really said it out in words, but I know that deep in your heart you know how I feel. I was quite shocked at first. How could someone managed to penetrate through my impenetrable armor? I blocked out everything that could give away my heart, but how did he managed to see through me? How? **How**? No one can see me, I thought. How did he- argh, never mind. The mere thought of it gives me a headache. You showed me that even though my powers represent bad luck, it doesn't mean I have to be bad. In your perspective, you thought my powers as a gift than a damn curse. You believed I could be a hero who can save the world instead of a criminal against the law. That is a real mystery, but not as mysterious than you yourself.

Who are you, Kidflash? And where do you came from? What happened during your childhood years? Did you suffer the same fate as I did? Probably not. Then, how did you became Kidflash? Why did you choose to become Kidflash? Did you became Kidflash just for the sake of good? Or for someone else I do not know? How did you get your powers? Perhaps something else? Where did you get your powers? Did you get your powers from some sort of accident or you were born gifted that way? Ouch, now my head hurts even more. It's just a surprise that I fell in love with a someone I don't even know who he is other than Kidflash. I would really like to know more about you, Kidflash, like you know me. I don't want to strip off your mask and see who you are and threatened you to talk about yourself. I want you to trust me, and tell me more about yourself when the time comes. Why would I be hurting my head in sake of these questions? Curiosity. It gets the best of me.

Suddenly, the door to my room opened with a swish, and a familiar head poked in.

" Hey! The others and I are going out for pizza! Care to join us?"

I stood up.

" There's no need to ask."

In time, Kidflash, in time.

I'm just curious.

_**Just curious. **_

**0o0o0o**

**(A/N): YAY! I finished another story! Review and get a picture of Beast Boy-**

**Beast Boy: NOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THE UNDERWEAR PICTURE!**

**(A/N): Hehe, ignore the little green dude...**


End file.
